elysium_aefandomcom-20200214-history
Malcom Clarkes
Miles Clarkes is one of the students taken and waking up aboard the Elysium. A clear head and easy to adjust to any situation, he was given skills to be a hacker and engineer, but clearly has the gift of being a warrior and a leader among the crew. After a few fowl-up by their own former leader, Malcom was given the task of leading the Elysium crew. Characteristics * Name: Malcom Clarkes * Species: Human * Age: 18 * Hair: Brown and Black * Eyes: Brown * Likes: Video games, riding a bike, mororcycles, fast flying vehicles (Starblazer and Velocity), his friends, Nodoka (childhood friend), his sister Sherry (precious to him), space travel, seeing new worlds * Dislikes: Not knowing what's going on, Kal (captain/former captain), tough situations, being slimed, being a virgin and made fun for it (formerly), the gravity being turned off, losing his friends and family, stuck up people * Family: Mother and Father, Sherry Clarkes (younger sister) Appearance Casual SIG Suit Background Malcom was the eldest and only son of his parents, as well as the big brother of one Sheryl ‘Sherry’ Clarkes. Before his birth, Malcom’s mother became pregnant twice, but both ended in miscarriages. So when she was pregnant again for the 3rd time, his father had paced back and forth in front of a church honestly wishing this time they would succeed. When the newborn was finally born, he was named Malcom. Two years later, they were blessed yet again with a baby girl, of which they named Sheryl. He is a childhood friend of Nodoka Myazaki, and they would always play together back when she still lived in the neighborhood, although he thought she was a boy at the time as she always hid her face by her hair and wore baggy clothing. A few times Malcom was invited to go to the library with her to spend quiet reading time. On occasions they would stay over at each others’ houses, one of these visits when Malcom slept over at Nodoka's, she kissed him while he was sleeping. Eventually Nodoka moved to New England due to her father's job. Sometime during his childhood, Malcom met an old man who told him and other children stories about heroes rescuing beautiful maidens and harem romances, which eventually led to Malcom's fascination with harems and his perverted tendencies. He attended the same middle school with Toby and Shiro and the three of them started attending Armstrong Academy one year before the story, and have come to be known as the Perverted Trio to just about the entire school. Well, the perverted duo as Malcom and Toby were the more pervy while Shiro was the more sensible person. In their junior year, their classroom and several others were given an aptitude test of sorts. Malcom had scored rather well on the board, as did others, but none were ever told the reason why. It was also at that time, that he met up with Nodoka again… and realized she was a girl. Having a whole lifetime to catch up, things seemed to be okay and well with each other. Though to Malcom’s cluelessness, his childhood friend’s crush on him had grown into full love, even after seeing him for so long. During their senior year graduation, the young Malcom realized his feelings for Nodoka, and she for him, and both vowed to confess their feelings to one another after graduation. Once graduation was over, and the school’s graduates about to go on summer vacation, Malcom met up with Nodoka, as both were nervous as ever to tell the other their feelings. All of a sudden, a strange explosion from far away shook the place up, knocking out everyone. And then, all went black. Malcom suddenly awoke, finding himself in a strange glass chamber with tubes and IVs in him, with a respirator mask on. Smacking around the thing, it hissed open as he fell out, feeling himself to see if he was awake. He found himself covered in a strange but thick membrane-like suit with the hoses and IVs feeding liquid into his systems and his mask providing oxygen. Pulling off the tubes and mask, he easily tore off the membrane like puddy off a doll. Once that was finished, he found that he was naked (and with a decatherder), a strange barcode and number on his right back forearm, and his surroundings showed there were chambers like the one that he was in. as he walked around the place, he found another chamber with one reading Nodoka on it. As he gently touched the screen, it hissed as it opened, with a falling and still unconscious Nodoka in his arms. Seeing that she wasn’t breathing, he tore off the mask, the respirator, and tore open the chest part in order to resuscitated her, until she coughed awaking in his arms. After things were explained, and her snapping out of embarrassment of a naked Malcom, the two wandered around the darkened hallways and stairways of what appeared to be a ghost ship. Wandering around for thirty minutes and entering a blackened room, Nodoka broke down and wept, believing they had died and that this was hell. Malcom assured her that she wasn’t dead, and neither was he, as he tried to comfort her. Wanting to believe all this, and that they were still alive, Nodoka pinned him down to the ground, straddling him, and began to remove the rest of her membrane suit off, as she kissed him passionately, begging him to make love to her to help her see if it was real. He conceded, acting on his emotions rather than his physical desires, as the two made out for what felt like five hours. The two cuddled together, both aware of what they did, quickly sat up, as they overhead someone speaking to them, as the lights went on. They found themselves in an equipment area, of which a small white orb floated to them, speaking that he was glad that two of the crew were finally awakened, and that they managed to find the SIG Station to suit up. After suiting up, and much awkward embarrassment between the two, Malcom and Nodoka learned from the Orb, of which they called Cy due to his lone eye, that they were aboard the Elysium: the first ever ship designed and built by the United Nations of the world. Though why they were aboard and made crewmembers, Cy’s memory was a bit on the fuzzy side, but insisted to them that they awake the others to get them up to speed. It was mass hysteria, but it all died down when Cy explained to them why they were needed to be awakened: the reactor to the Elysium was in need of repair. And if it didn’t get repaired, it would blow up the whole ship along with them. Working together, they managed to get the reactor back online and the ship back to work… all the while battling and defeating a creature that looked like a mix between a barnacle and a kraken. Afterwards, the crew was made up into sects with Kenneth Maelstrom made into the captain, enforcing that one sect stays with those of their own: warriors with warriors, Engineers with Engineers, and so on. But Malcon never concedes to it, and in secret stays with his friends. And even more so, he and Nodoka sneak into either one’s rooms to have their ‘friends with benefits’, even though secretly they confessed to one another and are unaware of it. Later on due to incompetence from Kenneth, Malcom steps up to be the new captain of the Elysium, all the while they try to figure out how they got there, why they’re there, and where they’re going. Personality Among the other students and crewmembers, he tends to be sarcastic with a dry sense of humor that can sometimes put him at odds with the others. It also seems that Malcom likes to hide his fear, hurt, or sadness with said sarcasm and dry humor. Due to his shyness he had a habit of stuttering and stammering when talking to some of the others, especially Nodoka, due to the fact he wasn’t very popular with the girls back on Earth. At first, he tends to be a bit reckless, however, his entire view on life changes after watching Shiro's determination to keep everyone alive. After Shiro and Kishi are put in suspended rejuvenation for a month during the fight against the Buddha-like aliens, he finds it in himself to overcome his fears and make Shiro's mission a reality (To keep all of the crewmembers alive through the missions). As the missions go on, he is regarded as a "hero" and "leader" by the new members of his E Team. Malcom is known to fight recklessly against the aliens they come across or other ships, going up against the Rowdy and Grumpy Buddha aliens by himself, and against the Kappe Alien's Brachiosaurus. Originally, he fights so hard, just to survive. This is when he feels truly alive. Later he thinks of Nodoka during battle, determined to make it home again to see her. Ian mentions once that no one should be able to do what Malcom does, and doesn't understand how Malcom is so strong. Malcom's enhanced strength and personality after Arc 1 mostly result from being together with Nodoka. Sometimes he is seen leading people, or going with someone. Other times he goes off on his own. As stated by many, Malcom has an amazing ability, the ability to survive as he commonly finds a way out of situations many would consider impossible to escape alive, let alone unharmed. Malcom seems to be more agile than most of the Elysium crewmates, with several complimenting his speed when wearing his SIG suit. He manages to keep up with, evade and even fight against more tougher opponents, like the Cyborg Menace, Garishka. Overall Malcom is an intelligent, nice and a likable person who is naturally bighearted and innocent. It's also shown in his eighteenth year, he has become an "adrenaline junky", performing tricks like free-falling while flying in the atmosphere. Malcom wasn’t all that good with asking girls out during his high school life, or his childhood. As a result of his sister and him moving out when he was fifteen and her thirteen, Malcom had to grow up early and take responsibility. A result of this change is now Malcom barely sleeps more than five hours a night. He also grew protective of, and dependent on his sister, to the point where he himself admits to Kori that if not for her, he would have committed suicide. He has also been bullied a lot during middle school, notably by a rival named Kenny Heels, who had also joined the crew. All those circumstances can cause him to go berserk whenever his friends or he are hurt. Although despite all that, he does have a rather ongoing perverted nature, often to make lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with women's breasts, butts, long legs, and having his own harem. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls of the Elysium. Though he does act better due to him realizing the situations. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite wanting to lose his virginity, Malcom refuses to take advantage of women when they are upset, even if they themselves are willing to. This happened when Reika appeared in front of him naked and wanted to have sex to forget about her sad past and her father. However, Malcom refused, knowing it will just hurt her more, and put her clothes back on and hugged her to comfort her. Though there has been one exception, and that was Nodoka, of whom believed they were dead after waking up aboard the Elysium the first time, and both had spent two hours making love. Skills/Abilities After being in hibernation and with subliminal sleep learning, Malcom is a skilled Hacker and Engineer. And thanks to the Nano-injections his body has been augmented to be able to survive in any environment. Powers * Male Augmented Human ** Strength ** Speed ** Stamina ** Heightened Senses ** Faster Reflexes Skills * Hacking Skills * Engineering Skills and Knowledge * Hand-to-Hand Combat ** Weapon Handling * Vehicle Mastery * Gaming Skills Equipment SIG Suit - Engineer/Explorer Model Plasma Blasters -Pistol Class (x2) Advanced and Modified Sawed-Off Shotgun (x1) Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Josh Keaton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Elysium Category:Engineers Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Explorers Category:Earthlings